


A Single Little Civil Word

by monkiainen



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Almost getting caught in the act, Implied/Referenced Underage Sex, M/M, Secret Relationship, Self-Reflection, Semi-Public Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-06
Updated: 2019-03-06
Packaged: 2019-11-12 18:12:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,423
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18015827
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/monkiainen/pseuds/monkiainen
Summary: Sirius knows he really shouldn't do what he's doing with Lucius. But how can he say "no" to a man with whom he has shared his bed for decades?





	A Single Little Civil Word

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt #S225: Sirius/Any Male Death Eater - Even though their relationship is meant to be a secret, they get off on nearly getting caught.

They should be more careful than this. Sirius knows it all too well, but yet he always, _always_ succumbs to his needs. It's been 12 long years in Azkaban after all.

It doesn't help that Lucius hasn't changed one bit from their youth. He is still the same, arrogant, pure-blooded twat – and still very gay even after all those years with Narcissa. Sometimes Sirius envies Lucius for managing to do the thing Sirius wasn't able to – marrying a pure-blooded witch and having a male heir and then continuing his life with countless male lovers. It was a thing everyone and no one knew, and not one soul would say a thing because who in their right mind would like to anger the Malfoys?

Exactly.

Sometimes Sirius wonders how his life would have turned out if he hadn't escaped from home and married some nice pure-blooded girl his mother would have chosen for him. No. Not possible. Sirius would have never done anything his mother wanted.

And that is one of the reasons why Sirius keeps having a secret fucking relationship with none other than Lucius Malfoy. Lucius, whom he has known since childhood – the Blacks and the Malfoys are, after all, part of the Sacred Twenty-Eight. It was Lucius who taught Sirius everything he needed to know about sex in the summer before Sirius's sixth year at Hogwarts. They had a connection, despite House rivalries and Sirius's status as the black sheep of the family.

Sirius had originally thought what they had in that summer was just a one-time thing for Lucius – why would the heir of the Malfoy family continue fucking a teenage boy, especially the one frowned upon by his whole family? But Lucius kept coming back, not that Sirius minded. Sex was mind-blowing, and Lucius was always eager to please him. That was another thing Sirius couldn't really wrap his mind around to; he would have thought Lucius would have preferred to be the one doing the fucking part, not the other way around. One night Sirius threw all the caution to the wind and asked Lucius about it.

The answer wasn't what he was expecting it to be.

It was one of the rare times Lucius was being completely honest with Sirius. He talked about expectations and responsibilities and pressure – on how Lucius was required to marry Narcissa and produce a male heir, all the in the name of blood purity. It was not what Lucius wanted, but he really didn't have a choice. Being with Sirius was the only thing Lucius had freely chosen for himself, and by letting Sirius take the reins Lucius granted himself at least an illusion of free choice.

They never talked about Walburga or Abraxas and their demands.

Lord Voldemort rose to the power, and then he wasn't no more. And with that Sirius lost everything, everything, everything because he had trusted the wrong person. Ironically that person wasn't Lucius, of course not, because despite what everyone else thought of Lucius Malfoy he didn't betray his friends and lovers. But Sirius did, in a way, for not suspecting Peter before it was too late.

And so Sirius accepted his fate in Azkaban, silently vowing he would eventually find Peter and avenge the death of his best friend.

But when Sirius finally got out, it was not Peter he searched out first. No, it was Lucius of all people, in the middle of the Knockturn Alley no less. The need to _feel_ , to claim Lucius to himself again was stronger than anything else Sirius had ever felt. Sirius all but dragged Lucius to a narrow side alley, ripping away his clothes as fast he could. Sirius couldn't care less if anyone saw them or heard them – he was only interested in Lucius, and Lucius alone. 

They nearly got caught that day, Sirius so focused on fucking Lucius against the wall he almost didn't see Hagrid stumbling past them. The idea of something catching them was more exciting than Sirius would have thought, especially now that he was a wanted man. It only prompted Sirius to fuck Lucius harder, faster, until they were both spent. Lucius gave him one of his real smiles, not the one he wore for public. It was with a promise that they would meet again whenever they could.

More often than not Sirius fucked Lucius in semi-public places, the thrill of almost getting caught making him even more horny. Then again, Sirius had 12 years of unwanted celibacy to make up for, and he really wanted to make the best of it. The most wondrous of their trysts was right in the Headmaster's office, when Lucius was visiting Dumbledore in official school business and Sirius was using all his old knowledge about the secret passageways to get there unseen. Lucius was so gorgeous, his normal elegance all but thrown into the wind when Sirius was pounding his prostate with every single thrust. Dumbledore did have an excellent desk for that purpose, and Sirius wasn't going to protest how things were turning out. Of course, just before Sirius was about climax inside Lucius, a sound of Dumbledore approaching his office was forcing them to quit their banging. That did leave Lucius a bit grumpy, as he wasn't able to climax either and thus was forced to have his meeting with Dumbledore with a raging hard-on.

At least their visit to Hogsmeade went much better, even if they were nearly caught by Draco. That would have been an interesting story to tell during family dinners.

Sirius knew logically he really shouldn't continue fucking Lucius. They were on the different sides of the war, at least on the paper. But Sirius found he didn't really care about semantics. Lucius had been in his life for decades, and at least with Lucius he knew what he was getting. Great sex, no strings attached. Maybe they understood each other better than anyone would have thought, but it was something they never talked about aloud.

They didn't need to.

With those things in mind Sirius met Lucius once again, this time in the small park only a few blocks away from 12 Grimmauld Place. They skipped the pleasantries, going straight to the action. Sirius kissed Lucius like his life depended on it, and in a way it did. Lucius was the one constant thing in his life that hadn't changed and didn't treat him like he was a bomb waiting to blow off.

Maybe if things had turned out different they could have really had a chance with each other. But all they had were secret thrusts, the thrill of nearly getting caught and the idea of forbidden fruit so temptingly in their grasp. Sirius vowed to himself that after the war was over _(because it would be)_ he would tell the world that Lucius was his and his alone, and people could think whatever they wanted.

But for now Sirius was content to fuck Lucius in a park filled with Muggles, not caring if they were caught in the act or not. The thrill of some poor soul accidentally stumbling upon them was intoxicating – and the fact they were so close to the Order headquarters made everything even more thrilling. What would Moody think if he saw them like this? Or Tonks? Sirius fantasised about getting caught, on how he would defend Lucius from the Order, on how the others would watch them either with contempt or lust in their eyes. Severus would want to join them, yes, of course he would, Sirius knew that for sure. Maybe he could persuade Lucius to have sex with him in the Hogwarts dungeons so that Severus could watch them. Yes, that was a very good idea.

Sirius buried himself even deeper inside Lucius, trying to elicit as much sound from the older man as he could. Oh look, there was Arthur, Apparating just a few feet away from them. Wonder if he could hear Sirius and Lucius getting at it, if Sirius would do… 

Soon, too soon Sirius felt Lucius climaxing under his relentless pounding, and seconds later Sirius followed him. It was cold and damp and uncomfortable, and Sirius wanted to do it all over again. The sooner the better.

Ah. Dumbledore. Perhaps Sirius should get inside before other would notice he wasn't where he was supposed to be. With a last smouldering look and a passionate kiss, Sirius left Lucius to his own devices, getting back to 12 Grimmauld Place. Tomorrow would be another day.


End file.
